


Change is Gonna Do Me Good

by BlueEyedMrsBaelish



Series: James Westerling/Robb Stark [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, First Meetings, Flashbacks, Fluff, Genderbending, Genderbent Jeyne Westerling, House Party, M/M, Robin Hood Mention, Taron Egerton as James, richard madden as robb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 20:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20432294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedMrsBaelish/pseuds/BlueEyedMrsBaelish
Summary: James Westerling will never, /ever/ forget the day he met Robb Stark.How could he? It was the day that sealed his fate as Robb's best friend, #1 fan, college roommate, and future boyfriend. He would forever be thankful that the last minute decision to star in a shitty local Robin Hood movie would become the thing to bring the two together.





	Change is Gonna Do Me Good

**Author's Note:**

> So... Little bit of backstory with James.
> 
> I made him for the Twitter RP verse with no intention of falling in love with him. My writing partner (also one of my closest friends) and I started off RobbJames as a fun way to incorporate Madderton into a pairing. They'd had Robb for YEARS and I've always loved their account, so hell yes I took the opportunity.
> 
> The ship started off as slowburn - two best friends who had no idea they had feelings for each other. Through plotting and writing and many, /many/ solos, as well as literal tears, we ended up falling head over heels for these two. James especially is easily the most fleshed-out character I've ever written - I can't express how many headcanons I have, and still have, for him. 
> 
> The reason I'm posting this here is because I've written many solos for him, most of which I'm immensely proud of. There are actual storylines that we've written out that I don't really have a way of posting so it won't be one full story; mostly, each fic will be its own contained thing, explaining James's life and fleshing out James and Robb as a couple. 
> 
> These solos are going to be all over the place; some fluff, some angst, some smut. Some may not match up SUPER well since we've had to change the canon a little but that's mostly timeline stuff. I also am a HUGE Rocketman fan (again, Madderton) and I've incorporated a lot from the movie, whether it be situations, quotes, or family dynamics. I am aware that there are direct lines quoted at times, this was done on purpose and I'll make sure to credit the movie in the notes on those specific fics.
> 
> If you read this, thank you so much and I hope you enjoy my boy as much as I do <3

James Westerling will never, /ever/ forget the day he met Robb Stark.

How could he? It was the day that sealed his fate as Robb's best friend, #1 fan, college roommate, and future boyfriend. He would forever be thankful that the last minute decision to star in a shitty local Robin Hood movie would become the thing to bring the two together.

𝑪𝑶𝑳𝑳𝑬𝑮𝑬 - 𝑺𝑶𝑷𝑯𝑶𝑴𝑶𝑹𝑬 𝒀𝑬𝑨𝑹

"Marg, I can't do this."

"What are you /talking/ about? You've been doing shit like this since you were a kid!"

"Acting in a play and in a movie are two different things. And if this bombs, nobody will ever take me seriously again."

The college auditorium is packed full, the chatter of students filling the large room and filtering backstage. James feels like he's going to pass out - why the fuck did he agree to this? Thankfully, his close friend Margaery Tyrell is there to help him relax.

"Look, this is your life. You have to take chances. You worked hard on this movie, despite knowing it's not very good, and that alone will make a difference. What are you going to do, run away from everything for the rest of your life? You want to be a performer, right?"

Her words hit him like a truck. She's right and they both know it. "Thanks, Marg. You're right."

She smirks. Of course she does. "I know."

She gives him a kiss on the cheek and whispers "break a leg!" before heading out to sit in the audience, and James can't help but hear a couple of fellow castmates whisper. He and Margaery had bonded over their love of music back when they were teenagers, and ever since people had speculated they were secretly dating. James didn't care; he knew they weren't. Not that she wasn't beautiful, it was just…

Well, she was a woman.

\--

The movie goes over semi-well, with a couple of laughs where there shouldn’t have been and a few whoops whenever James was on-screen. He was quite proud of the work he’d put into the role - learning archery, for a start - but he also knew the script wasn’t good. That didn’t stop him from doing his best, though.

After the credits roll the director and lead cast enter the stage, and James hides any nerves he might be feeling with a huge grin and a happy wave. He’s greeted with loud applause, something that helps him feel like this entire thing wasn’t a huge mistake.

Sitting down, James adjusts in his seat as his eyes automatically move to scan the audience to see if he knows anyone. He doesn’t get very far, however; his eyes lock with a pair of bright blue ones and he can feel his entire face flush pink.

The eyes belong to a man, probably the most beautiful man James has ever seen. Messy, auburn curls, a fit yet slim build, lips that are full and smiling and oh god he wants to kiss those lips so badly. And those eyes - blue, sapphire eyes, bright and shining and gazing right back at him.

Oh gods, he’s staring. And the man is now smirking, biting his lip, and fuck if James isn’t shifting in his seat.

“... James? Earth to James!”

He snaps out of his reverie to see the director of the movie, fellow student Renly Baratheon, staring right at him. He blinks and squints, and is suddenly aware every eye in the place is trained on him. “Hmm? What?”

“Fall asleep on us? You were asked a question.”

James chuckles nervously, running a hand through his hair. “Sorry, I’m here! Just taking it all in. What was the question?”

The rest of the Q&A goes smoothly, and James has to mentally will himself not to look at the blue-eyed man (which doesn’t go well, especially since the man is looking right back at him every time). He silently thanks the gods when it’s done, heading in the back before Margaery somehow convinces him to go to the afterparty.

His only thought before being dragged out to the parking lot is that he wonders if blue eyes is gonna be there.

\--

“CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!”

“Holy fuck, dude, this man can go!”

James isn’t sure how he ended up here. One moment he’s walking in with Marg, grabbing himself a beer, and in the next he’s doing a fucking keg stand, being held up by Jon Snow and Theon Greyjoy. He manages to drink a good amount before they set him down, releasing a whooping sound and receiving a loud cheer as a result. The alcohol is making his head swim, and fuck does it feel good to not be so tense. 

“ROBB! SANSA! MY BABIES ARE HERE!”

Margaery’s loud, drunk voice cuts through the air as she tackles a redhead, one James instantly recognizes as Sansa Stark. She releases her after a moment, going to hug who James assumes is Robb but can’t see yet as Sansa makes her way over to him.

“James, hi! You were great in the movie!”

James smiles and gives her a drunken hug, her laugh signifying that she knew exactly what was up. “Thanks, Sans! It’s… good to see you.”

She chuckles. “You too. Nice keg stand, by the way. Impressive.”

“I’m inclined to agree with my sister. You’re on fire tonight, Robin Hood.”

A new voice cuts through the room and James looks up, eyes widening slightly as he stops in his tracks. The voice belongs to the blue-eyed man from the premier, looking at James with a curious gaze that makes his knees weak.

“Uhh… Thanks! I was, having fun.”

… What?

“James!” Marg cuts in, apparently sensing his utter lack of brain cells right now. “Meet Robb, Sansa’s older brother. He’s great!”

𝘐'𝘮 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘩𝘦 𝘪𝘴.

Robb grins and holds out a hand, and James takes it with his own drunken grin. There’s a small noise that he hears from Marg, but he doesn’t care. Tall beautiful man is smiling and shaking his hand and James is living for this.

The rest of the party goes mostly without incident. Marg, Sansa, James, and Robb spend the next hour just chatting - that is, until James heads outside and throws up all of the beer he had recently chugged in a nearby bush, coughing and groaning as he collapses onto the cool grass. He never drinks this much or this fast and it’s evident.

“Mate, let’s get you off of the ground, unless you want your head stepped on.”

The sound of a familiar voice causes James to open his eyes, smiling as he sees Robb Stark looking down at him with concern. He groans and half heartedly lifts his hand up, and somehow he’s now sitting on the front steps of the house with water in his hand and Robb’s arm wrapped around his shoulders. 

“Mmm, am drunk.”

“That’s… a surprise to no one, James. I did walk in on you doing a kegstand, after all.”

A soft chuckle escapes the blonde’s throat as he drinks the water, soon chugging the entire bottle. “I saw you at the premier. You’re really pretty and really distracting.”

The tone in Robb’s voice makes James think he’s smiling. “You are too. Especially when you’re spewing out terrible dialogue in a way that makes me believe you put a lot into your work.”

He lifts his head up at that, and he’s happy to see that Robb is indeed smiling. Gods, it’s a beautiful smile. “I tried, ya know? I learned archery and shit. But the script was… soooo bad.” He giggles and hiccups before speaking again. “M’glad I did it though. Means I met you and you’re cool.”

“I’m glad too. And in a way that I promise is not being a creep, would you like a lift back to your dorm? Margaery and Sansa want to say and you are /not/ driving.”

James takes in Robb’s expression, and whether it’s intuition or just alcohol he trusts Robb. “Yeah, I wanna go home.”

\--

By the time they reach James’s dorm, the two are already friends. They blast music on the way back, both yell singing to David Bowie and Elton John (Robb is literally the first person James has me that knows Honky Cat) as well as a little Panic! At The Disco. There’s a natural comfort James has around Robb, like they’ve been friends for years. It’s to the point that, when helping him to the door, James turns and faces Robb.

“Come hang out? I’ve got leftover pizza and video games and shit. I kind of don’t want to be alone.”

Robb eyes him, trying to get a read on him, he thinks. “No offense, but you did throw up just like half an hour ago. I’m not really --”

“I’m not looking for a hookup, Robb. You’re a fucking cool dude who happens to be hot. I just want to hang out, but you don’t --”

“Oh, shut up and unlock the door, will you? Pizza sounds great right about now.”

After James changes into sweats and a sleeveless shirt (and giving Robb clothes to borrow as well), he brushes his teeth and drinks more water before joining Robb in the main room. They spend most of the evening playing Rockband and eating pizza, laughing and joking like they’ve been friends for years and not like they just met a few hours ago. The kissing starts in the early morning, when during a moment of weakness James leans in and plants a gentle kiss on Robb’s cheek.

Robb freezes. “James…”

Shit. “I’m sorry… fuck, I don’t know why I did that.”

“Look at me.” James looks up, those blue eyes gazing intensely into his and making his knees weak. “You’re gorgeous, and you’re great. But I’m new here and I’m not into the dating scene.”

James snorts. “Dating? Dude, we just met. I’m not into dating either. But can’t two guys just kiss and not let it become anything more?”

The look on Robb’s face is one that James isn’t sure if he’s about to be kissed or smacked. The answer comes a moment later when Robb sets down his guitar, cups James’s face and pulls him in for a deep kiss.

From that moment on, they were inseparable. James’s roommate had moved out just the week before due to graduating, and Robb didn’t have anyone yet, so a couple of calls later had Robb taking the second bedroom in the dorm. They spent every moment they didn’t have class together, to the point that both Margaery and Sansa pulled him (and probably Robb) aside to ask what was going on between them.

What was going on? Nothing, James would say. They were best friends who were comfortable enough with themselves and each other that they could be as affectionate as they were (complete with cuddling and soon sleeping in the same bed) without things being weird. It was dropped after awhile, and James knew he had found his ride or die.

𝑹𝑶𝑩𝑩'𝑺 𝑯𝑶𝑼𝑺𝑬 - 𝑪𝑼𝑹𝑹𝑬𝑵𝑻 𝑫𝑨𝒀

James watches Robb sleep, chest heaving softly and slowly as he takes in each breath. His long eyelashes flutter ever so gently, lips relaxed and slightly parted. He’s so beautiful, and even more so when he’s so utterly at peace. He had done this once or twice in college, back when they were oblivious to their feelings. He’d brushed it off as admiring his best friend.

Now, though?

He takes in everything, every moment. Drinks it all in. He’s so utterly and completely in love with Robb, /his/ Robb, his beautiful wolf. He always had been, from the moment their eyes met in the theater. 

Shifting down, he moves to spoon his boyfriend, heart swelling as Robb automatically shifts into him, mumbling and tugging one of James’s arms across his waist before immediately falling back asleep. James smiles and nuzzles into his love’s auburn curls, squeezing him gently and speaking one last time before slowly going to sleep.

“I’m never, /ever/ leaving you, Robb Stark.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a side note: I wrote this before actually watching Robin Hood 2018. That movie is a hot mess but holy shit it's way more fun that I thought it would be and Taron is a god in it 😂
> 
> I hope you enjoy!! Please feel free to leave kudos if you like and comment, I love hearing from you!!


End file.
